


Unnecessary

by hitxuanni



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manga Chapter 79: New Light, Or at least fluff enough considering this is Tokyo Ghoul we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitxuanni/pseuds/hitxuanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by chapter 79: New Light. "If you do anything unnecessary, I'll kill you, you understand? So please treat me nicely." Kaneki says, and Tsukiyama wonders what constitutes as 'unnecessary' and 'nicely'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary

"If Tsukiyama were to be our ally, it would certainly be reassuring, so please, lend me your help."

Tsukiyama thinks about what Kaneki said often. Sometimes he smiles, because those words are his ticket to being closer to Kaneki. Sometimes he smirks, because they also mean he is one step closer to tasting Kaneki's flesh.

Sometimes, he frowns, wondering which he had done more while thinking of Kaneki of late, smiled, or smirked?

"However, if you do anything unnecessary," But then the Gourmet remembers what the boy says next, (the look in his eyes when he says it,) and he shudders (with arousal). " _I'll kill you, you understand? So please treat me well._ "

These words, too the Gourmet ponders frequently.

Do not do unnecessary things, his Kaneki says, or he will die.

And then there was 'treat him well'.

He ponders this as he gazes at his Kaneki, asleep on the couch in their current hideout. A rare moment of vulnerability.

Tsukiyama no longer wants to simply taste Kaneki. He prides himself on being civilized, and as all those civil knew, good things came to those who wait. He would wait for Kaneki to be at the peak of ripeness,  _then_  have him.

Just thinking about it stirred the beginnings of that insane  _craving_.

" _Treat me well."_

Without thinking, he leans forward and licks the corner of a dozing Kaneki's mouth. He licks from one corner to the other, then seals the deal, pressing his lips against the other's. Gently. He thinks of how the inside of Kaneki's mouth would taste like, but he reminds himself he is civil.

And when he leans back, pleased, craving somewhat curbed, Kaneki is awake, just looking at him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Kaneki-kun," he chides teasingly (just to break the suffocating silence).

Kaneki simply stands up and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because Kaneki couldn't decide if the kiss should be considered 'unnecessary' or not, and hence can't decide what to do about it, so just kinda decides to fuck it and leave (and probably find a safer place to sleep) HAHA
> 
> Anyway, I'm new to the Tokyo Ghoul fandom, having just speed-read all available chapters on Mangafox in a day. I'm kinda obsessed with Tsukiyama's (I KEEP TYPOING IT AS TSUKISHIMA) obsession with Kaneki owo. It's definitely not romance, yet there's a very primal lust about it and it's such an attractive relationship to think about c:
> 
> I've also tweaked what Kaneki actually said a little bit to fit this story, please try not to mind it too much. I also hope they were IC enough...


End file.
